As mobile and wireless networks grow in popularity, radio and wireless communication standards must adapt to meet ever increasing bandwidth requirements and user demand. Such standards include the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-Advanced) systems.
Using these protocols, various devices may use wireless communication schemes to communicate with a data network. For example, each device may establish a wireless connection to a local base station in order to access a broader data network. Thus, multiple devices may communicate with each other by accessing the data network through multiple base stations.